Ophidiophobia
by FelicityHeights
Summary: "You don't want to let Abarai-kun or the others die do ya?" He inclined his head like a serpent and Rukia could have sworn when he licked his lips Gin's treacherous tongue was forked. "What me to save ya?" The several encounters with Gin mentioned by Rukia in episode 53. Warning: swearing, dark content, mature sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

The several encounters with Gin mentioned by Rukia in episode 53. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

_"Fear can't hurt you. When it washes over you, give it no power. It's a snake with no venom. Remember that. That knowledge can save you." — Maureen Johnson._

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki takes small steps to keep the pace in which she will not be choked. The red bloody ropes attached to the staffs held by the prison guards cause her collar to tighten when the ropes receive strain. It aches, the Sekki sekki has exhausted her damaged soul. **

**The bridge moves minutely with the swells of wind up so high and the flimsy white yukata wrapped around her puny body does close to nothing to keep out the nipping cold. Up here Rukia can see the whole of soul society all the way even to the first of Rukongai's districts. Suddenly Rukia stops as spiritual pressure roars to an incredible intensity in the eastern levels of Seireitei.**

**Twisting sharply to face her right she looks frantically out over the gold-brown tile roofs.**

"**Renji" she whispers, panicked. "No…" **_**I couldn't tell before because it was too far away… but the spiritual pressure that just disappeared had to Renji's! **_** Recognition slammed into her followed by another blow of realisation.**

"**Why! Why did you? Renji!" The guards seized her shoulders and the cruel collar to keep her in place but Rukia continued to struggle, desperation and helpless rage making her fight. Then another Reaitsu over took over her inhibited senses and triggered the men surrounding her to tense and return to their original positions. Rukia drowning with dread peered around them and saw her worst nightmare strolling across the bride toward her, his stagnate smile stretched as if holding behind it venomous fangs.**

"**How are ya farin' Rukia-chan?" he hissed.**

"**Gin Ichimaru." she choked. Her puny body constricting with terror, snakes at her throat.**

"**Such bad manners" he croons, mocks, frightens, "You have a rude mouth as always. Surly Rukia-chan I do not need to teach this to ya? " he sighs theatrically- all part of a perverse act.**

"**It's not 'Gin' Its Cap-tain… Gin… Ichi-maru." His words were drawn out. That of the patient carer of a young child, degrading and demeaning. "You keep that up and you brother will scold you. "**

**But Rukia had endured enough and the exhaustion and fear condemned her willpower to crumble.**

"**I'm sorry… Captain… Ichimaru." Rukia keeps her gaze level and manages not to cower, in her fragile state his Reaitsu gouges into her like needles.**

**The sickening smile widens "Heh. Did you think I was serious? I won't tell him. Don't worry lil' princess, we're friends aren't we?"**

"**What…? What are you… doing here?" she can't do this, not now.**

"**Oh, nothin' important, just thought I'd take a walk and … tease you a bit."**

**Rukia, powerless and a prisoner can only glare. **

_**I hate this man… A short time before I joined the 13 court guard squads my brother became Captain of the Sixth Company taking the mantle from Jii-sama. Sometimes when we would be walking together this man who became Captain of Third company around the same time would come over to talk to my brother. A casual observer would have seen nothing special, just two Captains talking. Their conversations were meaningless… but… that wasn't what I saw. The first time I saw Gin Ichimaru… I broke into a cold sweat.**_

_**His fingers… his mouth… the way his eyes moved… all reminded me of a hungry snake. He was talking to my Aniki but… it was like his hands were around my throat, I couldn't even blink. I hated him.**_

_**Into the small cracks of everyday his venom seeped. And before I knew it… the poison had penetrated deep inside. That's the kind of fear I felt around this man.**_

_**I don't know why… but something inside me, was repulsed by everything about him. No matter how many times I encountered him that feeling never went away, it intensified…**_

_**-X-X-X-**_

Unsure and silent Rukia walked at a respectful two steps behind her new Nii-sama. Today she would meet with Captain Ukitake at Squad Six offices for the issue of her enrolment into his squad of the Gotei 13. It was this ill-fated journey early in cold autumn that Rukia first met Ichimaru Gin in a passing corridor with her brother.

**She was terrified.**

The aura around him choked her like poisonous snakes about her neck. His eyes were hidden and for the first time the little noble girl had been glad of her noble brothers company. She resisted the urge to hide behind the Kuchiki lord who had adopted her. _He will not offer shelter, or affection,_ Rukia reminded herself viciously.

When Gin let down to inspect her like she was some sort of dog at the heels of its master she stepped back out of instinct. Her brothers furious eyes caught her own and Rukia realised she was being rude, _why __else would he be angry?_ So she stepped forward and bowed before a monster, feeling the cold dread of her neck being exposed as she bent low.

"I am Rukia Sir." she stuttered, terror binding her tongue from further speech.

Byakuya cast her an odious glare, his face forever smooth, but Rukia could read it all in his stone grey eyes,

"What squad are you in lil' one?"

_**Was it everything about him. No matter how many times…**_

"…"

"Not a talker eh?" he lent closer and Rukia shrank back. _Please leave me alone. _Cold scaled bodies twisted.

"She is to be verified for a placement in the Thirteenth squad a week from now," her unapproachable brother cut in -"I am meeting with Captain Ukitake today, please excuse us Ichimaru-san."

Without waiting for Gin to hiss a reply Byakuya Kuchiki strode swiftly forward and Rukia lowered her head and flinched past Gin. She could sense his serpent eyes on her back as she hurried after her elder sibling.

When they turn the end of the corridor and were obscured by a corner but still with Gin's virulent reaitsu clinging to Rukia like chilling tendrils of mist her brother stops.

"Calm yourself immediately." He commands without facing her. Rukia continues to tremble. "Now." Byakuya ordered his voice cutting ice.

"I can't!" Her voice came out as a panicked cry, the weight and scaled cool smoothness of snakes still brushed her throat and trembling shoulders.

"I will not be shamed by you, now control yourself before we proceed."

And Rukia forced back a sob as her tiny heart screamed.

**-X-X-X-**

She saw him next when she was delivering a message to Tenth Squad.

These types of jobs were often given to new recruits and Rukia didn't mind as she got to see more of Seireitei on these errands and blow off steam at her extra exuberant and exceedingly compassionate Vice-Captain who had taken recently to putting her paperwork in high places she couldn't reach. Between Kaien-dono's antics and teasing and the co-forth seats Sentaro and Kiyone's constant battles it was a wonder that Rukia didn't lose her head in that squad.

He was wandering around the entrance and when he saw her he waved and stalked over. Rukia felt her stomach clench in fear and started to retreat but his large spidery hand closed on her shoulder.

"Ohayo Rukia-chan, how are ya?." Adrenalin surged. Her heart thumping like the wings of a little bird. Remembering social formalities and the expectation on the good submissive little sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia bowed low and stammered-

"G-g-good morning I-Ichimaru T-Taichou."

She waited in petrified silence for him to give her permission to rise. Rukia nearly screamed when his hand gripped her chin and tilted her head up, fingers caressing her throat like the rope of a noose entwining with the snakes already there. Then suddenly he let go and Rukia jerked back, stumbling and desperate.

"So you made it inta squad thirteen, that's' a real shame, I woulda just loved ta have you beneath me."

"I'm sorry." Is all Rukia can say, little fists shake.

"Sorry for what? For being in Seireitei? I know that everyone's sayin' ya don't belong here but… well I suppose ya don't, do ya?" The grin never leaves his face and Rukia wishes that there were more people around, **_I'm alone…_**

"I–I don't know…"

"You know what else they say? That Renji kid was sayin' ta Kira that you were nothin' but some lil' fuck toy for noble Kuichiki bastard. Is that how it is?"

"Renji wouldn't say that! Nii-sama would never!" she shrieks hatred and humiliation coursing through her arteries. And deep down Rukia recoils because Gin has struck and snapped two threads that she has guarded so securely. **_How can he tear me so easily?_**

"See ya 'round Rukia-chan, give my regards ta yer big 'brother.'"

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**

* * *

This  
is dedicated to **Hylla**, **Mally** and **Kevvy** **Talks** who all reviewed my first story- Thanks  
girls. Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

Second chapter. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

Winter had given way to spring and Rukia enjoyed the change in the weather, the warmth had persuaded flowers to bloom in the small Zen gardens dotted all over Seireitei. Rukia stood in one of these green parks on her lunch break, she didn't have anyone to chat or eat with at the squad and Rukia couldn't face going "home" until she got at least ten hours break. The air was slightly sweetened from recent rain

The small girl was watching the butterflies flitter peacefully from blossom to blooming flower. To her the gaily painted wings were like falling petals in the breeze, tremulous, transient and fragile. They were as beautiful as painted silk and as delicate as rice paper.

Rukia's big violet eyes follow a small white butterfly as it darts in and out of flowers, cartwheeling through the air and soaring over plains of grass. Nostalgia washes over her like a tub of warm water. She used to watch similar spectacles in Rukongai and always admired their freedom. The magnificent wings carry the bug over to the railings of a porch. A foreboding shadow looms over her and the suns warmth and light is lost behind clouds and a slender towering body.

"Ain't they pretty?" A slick voice drawls from behind her and fears jolts through Rukia. Whirling around the noble girl is confronted with the man who she fears even more then her emotionless brother. His mouth stretches into that of a snake and his silted eyes seem to pin her soul down. _**He smells of blood.**_

She can't move when Gin takes hold of her robes by the collar and draws her closer as. She takes panicked little steps backwards as he arches over her.

A butterfly floats past, blissfully unaware of vileness, and Gin's hand strikes out fast as a snake and snags it from the air. It flaps desperately between his thumb and pointer finger, a creature of beating wings and hopeless pleas.

"Come with me Rukia-chan." he commands. Gin releases he robes and walks away from her but she stands still. "I ain't goin' ta ask you twice." His voice carried woven threat and authority of a Captain. Rukia obeys.

He leads her to a plum blossom tree which is yet to flower, buds remain twisted closed. Rukia cannot understand the intent behind these actions until Gin stops her at a low hanging bough that bears a jagged, terrible, wiry spider's web. There is a dark little knot in the wood just below the death trap and Rukia knows that that is where the arachnid dwells. Gin raises the butterfly before her frightened eyes and Rukia watches as it pleads silently, helplessly.

_Run, leave, __**get away.**_

"Please I have other meetings to attend."

"No Rukia-chan I feel ya should be given a lil' bit of a lesson about the world, jus'ta hep you along."

Gin leans forward so he presses against her back to place the butterfly into the lethal snare with the upmost gentleness. **_Sickening._** It contorts and flaps but only tangles itself further into the threads; Rukia bites back tears when she sees its writhing has triggered movement in the dark cavern the spider inhabits. One, then another, black limb emerges, covered with barbs- as if the poison and fangs are not enough.

It jitters across the sliver stands and stops. Rukia reaches out to try, help, protect.

"I wouldn't or it'll be yer dainty lil's fingers next." His voice is dripping vile venom. With a brutal pounce the sharp angled body hooks onto the white soft creature and paper-thin flesh is pierced.

"Can ya see the way it dies Rukia-chan? How it writhes in torture from the poison." He takes her chin into his large clammy hands and forces her closer.

Slowly moment becomes occasional and weak. Gin jerks her face around when she tries to turn her head away. Tears dribble down her cheeks and over his fingers.

"Please?" she begs, voice tormented and whimpering "please don't make me watch..."

"But it's nature Rukia-chan. The natural order o' things. Some people are predators an' some-" his long fingers clamp down on her jaw causing pain to grind along the bone.-"Are prey."

He releases her to reach out and heedless of the spider pluck the twitching insect from its bondage. He brings it close for her to see then releases one of her hands so he can force the other out in front of her. Too scared and horrified to move Rukia can only watch with wide-eyed terror as he slowly and sickeningly takes both wings and tug them apart. One white glazed petal tears and the other comes away from the tiny twig like body completely. Rukia chokes on a sob; Horrified into absolute submission. Gin then gently takes her hand and places the ruined scraps of butterfly into her palm where it sits mutilated and limp. Rukia hopes for mercy's sake that it has died. Gin then curls his fingers around her hand and forces her hand into a fist. Rukia feels something deep inside her soul turn cold as the remains of the butterfly are a pulverised dampness in her tiny hands. Gin drops her hand and she doesn't open it. He is still smiling and gently careless her face with his murderous hands.

Crouching down and leaning in close he hisses against her mouth. "I could rip ya, Rukia-chan, in half just like that little unfortunate creature. I would hold yer lil' life in my hands and crush ya because yer prey."

The young girl shivers uncontrollably, willing to do anything to escape this monster. _**Please, please! Someone help!**_ And then he pulls back and stands to his full height, blocking out the sky.

"I'll be goin' now but don't be forgettin' what I've taught ya!"

Rukia trembling with crushing terror, opens her palm, and cries.

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

Second chapter. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

The tea tray wobbles a little in her dainty hands, full and heavy with temperate water, steam overflowing from hand-painted porcelain cups and a small clay brewing pot. Rukia is careful she doesn't move too fast on her way to the Captain's office. The day is early and only the seated officers of the Thirteen Division have just risen to drag themselves to their desks. But Rukia -unlike most of the company who are still asleep- is happy for a 06:00 start, it means she doesn't see her Nii-sama until the afternoon -if at all.

As she rounds a corridor corner in the main office block her heart jolts at the horror injecting sight of Gin approaching her. He comes at her **like a monster** would a cornered victim and damns herself for being alone. She holds the tea trays unsteady because her hands are shaking. Little chattering clinks give her terror away and make his unseelie smile stretch wider.

"What a pretty lil' surprise." He calls when he is close, one meter away.

"Ichimaru." she acknowledges him. Rukia knows that any weakness she shows only fuels his sick enjoyment

"Now, now: manners, Subordinate-chan… shall I teach ya some?" **The twitch of his mouth, lilt of sadistic pleasure,** _I feel ill._

"No, please excuse me." Rukia clutches the wooden tray hard and tries to step back, a tilt of his head stops her.

"No? Not 'no Captain Sir'? Well this calls for a disciplinin'"

He takes a teacup full of steaming tea from the tray and yanks up her left sleeve and before she can jerk away he tips the boiling liquid on to her exposed skin.

Rukia drops the tray in reflex and cries out from the pain -a high pleading wail. Clamping her opposite hand down on the burn and pressing hard. The shattering clatter never comes and she sees Gin has the tray balanced on one hand and the teacup still in the other. Rukia with eyes wide and watering turns to run.

Gin drops the burden with a crash and grabs her tiny wrist. _Please!_

"STAND STILL!" Gin thunders, Rukia wants to scratch away her eyes but knows that will do not good to erase the brief flash of red slits she saw, his irises are the **colour of blood.**

The image will be forever branded into her memory. Broken shards are on the floor between them and the water that splashed onto her tabi socks is only luck warm compared to the pain all over her arm.

He brings the little white porcelain cup to touch her cheek but Rukia won't give him the satisfaction of hearing her whimper. When he pours the scalding water over her chest Rukia bites her lip and cuts her palms with crescent nails to keep the scream in her throat.

**_It hurts! IT BURNS!_**

"Play in' tough never got no one nowhere." Her tormentor tells her lightly. The scent of tea is strong and sweet but it's relaxing catharsis is so perverse in this situation Rukia winces. _Please… no more…_

Gin drops the hollow cup and it smashes with the other fragmented pieces. His cruel hand then is on her hair, stroking gently. Rukia cannot bear his physical touch and terror turns her blood cold while her pale skin continues to burn. Its scalding her, forming red shiny blisters.

"There's no need ta start tremblin' Rukia-chan, I'm just pettin' ya." He fists his hand and pulls her head back so she has to look up at him. Her fear is so intense that her vision is dimming. "Now what am I goin' ta do with you? I can't have ya walkin' around wet like this so let's go find ya new uniform. I'll even help bandage those burns." She shook her head and murmurs-

"No. " Trying reticently to tug away Gin tightens his grip and tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"I can be insistent Rukia-chan..." the **pain** in her scalp **increases** as he **twists** his fingers **savagely.**

_Please help…_

"ICHIMARU TAICHOU!"

A man barks and Rukia almost collapses in relief to recognize Kaien Shiba's booming drill-sergeant voice. Gin's hands drop and she flinches away.

Her vice-Captain reaches them, his eyes unusually hard sweep over her then scrutinise Gin before he reaches out and takes her –unknowingly, thankfully-by her uninjured arm and tugs her behind his large body as he faces Gin.

"Do you have any business with her Sir?" he asks through gritted teeth, his voice almost a growl.

"Not anymore, I was just here to see yer Captain when I happened upon lil' Rukia here who dropped her tray, I think she might have burned herself so don't scold her to hard. I'll be going' now, nice seein' you Vice-Cap'tn. Goodbye Rukia-chan! Until next time!" Gin's venomous gaze and underlying vow made her shiver. She clutches at Kaien's sleeve to keep herself from crying. _He's gone, he'sgone. _Kaien's warm strong hands closed over her shaking shoulders and pressed her to him. Rukia could taste the relief, it was cool and clear like ice melting in her mouth.

Kaien kneels in front of her, legs beneath him so now they were the same height.

"Are you okay Kuchiki?" He asks in open concern and fury. "Did he hurt you?"

_'Yes!' _She wanted to cry and tell him everything that had happened but she is a soldier and a member of the Kuchiki family, as such, deplorable displays of weakness were not tolerated.

"I'm f-fine K-Kaien-dono." Rukia stutters, breathing sharply. Kaien stares at her intently, his eyes frightened almost, but it didn't make sense for him to be frightened. _Over me?_

"C'mere Kuchiki, you've really burned your arm." Her kind-hearted Lieutenant pressed his large hand to her red scarred arm and blue healing Kidou glows on her skin. Then his hand moves to her chest, then stomach and cooled the scalding blisters there as well. "I'm not really good with healing" he tells her, voice rough and comforting. "All I'm doing is numbing the pain, but that's better than feeling it right?"

"Thank you Kaien-dono." She mumbles, watching his face soften in the soothing blue light.

"Anytime Kuchiki, you know I'll always be around to protect you from the freaks."

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**

**A review would be nice.**

**And yes I know Gin's eyes are light blue; but you tell that to episode 48.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ophidiophobia**

* * *

Forth chapter. WARNING: SWEARING, DARK CONTENT, MATURE SEXUAL THEMES. –basically it's not light reading and Gin is a twisted bastard.

* * *

Tanabata had been a constant hope for children of the Rukongai, a chance to wish, and to hope their many prayers might be answered. When Orihime, the weaving princess, was allowed by her celestial father to cross the constellation Amanogawa and visit her lover Hikoboshi who herded star cows on the other side. Rukia and her childhood friends in the dark of evening had made paper scraps to tangle in the wild branches of trees until the older children had set the tree alight for spite.

Rukia could never forget what Renji told her in anger that night as the pitiless flames burned red and orange before them, casting half his face in shadows:

"_It serves you right for believing in shit, no one around here eva gets any wish happen."_

In Seireitei the festival is extensively more ostentatious and magnificent. The Ninth Squad is hosting this year's celebration, their courtyards and training grounds adored with tea-lights in scented lanterns, bamboo scaffolds and bright paper scrolls in hundreds of colours- impossibly better then grimy urchins and scraggly fruit trees.

Now they are grown -_well Renji has anyway_-she thinks bitterly. But Rukia wishes that just for a day they could be children again: friends again.

**Wishes so, so much that her heart aches.**

"I said excuse me Kuchiki-dono." Renji brushes past her and continues walking

"Renji, why won't you just talk?" _Please!_ She demands, dismayed and angry, grabbing at his sleeve; he wears a casual deep red and blue yukata. Rukia's own attire is a pale pink furisode which is both a restraint for movement and a label of higher class. Renji halts with his broad back still facing her.

"Stop embarrassing yourself Rukia, go _home_." He rips his sleeve from her grip and doesn't look back. Mixing back in with the ebullient and half-drunk crowd in the courtyard of Ninth Division.

"Fine Renji, I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" Rukia shouts, barely able to stem her sorrow with rage. She turns her own back and walks away. _Stupid Renji, why won't he even look me in the eyes anymore? I don't understand what I did for him to suddenly not even want to speak, ever since the adoption he hasn't replied to one of my letters._

Rukia wrapped her arms around herself and clenches her eyes closed against the crushing feel of rejection. _I love him; he's my best friend. We fought to leave the slums together, but I guess he has new replacements. Why would he want to keep me anyway? _

Instead of seeking to blend with the throng of people Rukia starts away, walking out into the surrounding botanic gardens, away from the lights and noise of the Shinigami revelry and into the hushed trees. _If I'm going to tie a wish it'll be somewhere others will not stand and mock me._

She doesn't go far but it is far enough away that the music and shouting is muted and she can only hear the slight rustling of the leaves. The light of the courtyard lanterns is also dimmed until only scratches like giant claws marks in the clouds let moonlight bleed through. Rukia shivers with unease.

Finding a dark, secluded tree standing within a daunting circle of its neighbours Rukia carefully takes the wish from inside her obi. With sudden anxiety Rukia stretches up on the tips of her toes to hang her wish in the lowest branches she can reach, with such long sleeves and expensive silk climbing is not an option.

Feeling in the dark for the silk ribbon she ties it into a tight bow and settles back onto the heels of her feet.

"There, done." She sighs. _I'll just go back to the Kuchiki estate there's nothing for me here now-_

When suddenly she feels breath hot on the back of her neck. **Twisting** around to face a viper the sable haired girl gets a **sickening** gut **wrenching** feeling take over. Rukia's heart pounds desperately at the same time she smells the dreaded reek of blood.

Then the towering person releases the hold of their reaitsu and Rukia is terrified to stand alone in the dark with **Gin Ichimaru.**

"I have missed ya Rukia-chan." He leans down to whisper in her ear.

_No, no ,no! _She stumbles backwards.

His unexpected materialisation is like that of a phantom. His eyes are open in the dark and they gleam like the light off a bloody blade. Poised above her, ready to cut and mutilate

Snakes have wound all over her body and touch through her clothes, through her pale skin, and to her cowardly soul.

"How have ya been keepin?" Gin asks conversationally.

She doesn't answer: she cannot. Not when her chest and arm suddenly stings with phantasm pain and boiling burns. Rukia ties to reply, to scream, and feels as if a snake has gored itself down her throat.

"Why so shy?" Gin takes her jaw in his hand and tilts her head up. _He's going to hurt me. Kaien-dono help…_

"Hello I-Ichimaru T-Taichou. " Rukia stutters, bowing her head to loosen his grip, falling back on politeness which her etiquette tutors were so happy to drill into her as Kaien was to unscrew. "I am... fine thank you."

"Good girl, such manners, ya almost sound as if ya never slept in the gutters." Gin forces her face back up, exposing her jugular. Rukia's pulse thundered in her ears. "But I'm curious Rukia-chan… What would you wish for huh? Don't you have everything lil' princess? Don't you have a palace, food and family?" Gin reached out and he tore the eggshell white paper from the low hanging branch, violating privacy and destroying the wish.

Holding it close to his face to read it in the waning moonlight and deep shadows. Rukia's tormentor announces her prayer aloud to the stagnant dark and still trees:

"I wish ta become close with my brother." His voice hissing, teasing. Rukia holds back her self-loathing and embarrassment for such a stupid, childish wish. She tries to pull away but his fingers tighten and the ache in her mouth is enough to warn her that remaining in his hold is less painful then the current alternative.

"Aww your too cute ain't ya? But Byakuya's truly got no heart, yer wasting your time on someone like him."

Gin reaches out and touches the side of her face her, caresses her cheek. Fingers are as long and as murderous as the day he had tortured and murdered the butterfly. The cold of them seeps into her skin.

"I can give ya what yer lookin' fer Rukia-chan." He whispers again.

Stroking, rubbing, squeezing her throat. And Rukia holds perfectly frozen, crystalized in her terror, still hoping he will leave.

The fear is overwhelming and before she can scream Gin takes her throat in both icy hands and lifts her into the air, holding her up above his eye level. Smirking as she emitted choked little whimpers and gasps. Her feeble hands find his wrist, supporting herself as best she can. But it is not enough for her to draw air.

"Yer quite pathetic ain't ya, it's no won'der yer big scary brother finds ya such a disappointment."

She breathes out then tries to inhale and his fingers tighten. Constricting and twisting her neck- **wringing the life out of her.** Rukia kicks out against his chest but Gin isn't affected in the slightest.

"I was beginning to think you'd neva leave poor Renji alone ta give me a lil' time with ya." His voice is dimmed from the lack of blood to her brain. _Not like this..._

He speaks again but Rukia can't hear over the rushing blood in her ears.

"...Going ta give … answer Rukia?" Gin shakes her and Rukia tries for another scream. Her arms tremble and the moon has gone behind clouds and the world is blackening.

Then suddenly her feet are on the ground and air fills her windpipe. Gin's hands are on her shoulders, holding her up because she can only cough and gasp in oxygen.

"There, there. I was that a little too tight?" He almost sings and patting her cheek.

Her lungs and throat feel disconnected and every breath aches.

"Now Rukia-chan I hear yer good at Kaidō Kidou, it's a real convenience that ya are cause we can't have any bruises on such a pretty neck."

Rukia stands there holding tight to her crumpled furisode and cannot think of any Kidou accept that which would burn the smile off Gin's odious face.

"I'm waitin' Princess." He murmurs, tracing her heaving collar bones.

_I am better than this_, she thinks _I did not survive Rukongai alleys to endure the same fate as those who didn't._ Rukia hears Kaien-dono's voice shouting- 'Kuchiki! You have to stand up against these bastards, you have to stand up!'

Rukia slowly raised her hand to her throbing neck then flicks it around- "Hadō no san ju san Sōkats-!" before Rukia could finish her spell chant Gin has her up by her throat again, crushing harder than ever.

"You fuckin sneakin' whore." He growls, then spits in her face. Rukia's entire being recoils in horror, her bravery swallowed whole in his red eyes again. She realises with dread, _I just attacked a Captain._

"You don't learn do you?" Gin drops her to the ground and turns away in fury, she wipes venom from her face, her hand wont stop shaking "Next lesson will need ta be a little more effective when I-" But Rukia was up on her feet. She spun around to run out of the corpse of trees. Sprinting blind with grief and tears lead her to only make it a few yards away before she slammed into something tall and warm and solid.

Squinting in the dark, Rukia looked up in terror to face an extremely handsome man with fake pink and gold eyelashes and short cropped hair.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, although comforted by another's presence.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked gently as she trembled. "What's your name? I am the fair and valiant Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th seat, Eleventh Division! It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty face."

_Thank goodness._"I-I'm Thirteenth squad R-Ru-"

"-Hey Yumichika wait the fuck up!" a gruff male voice called angrily.

Heedless of the 'request' Yumichika only smiled wider and moved closer.

"Let's have a look at you." He took her chin in his hands and tilted he head back to search her face. Rukia remembers Gin's treacherous hands had held her in the same way and she withdraws sharply. But the stench of blood is gone and instead this person smells comfortingly like lavender.

The man who had shouted suddenly approaches. Face sneering, head sheening bald and the acrid smell of alcohol emanating from him. A second and third figure trails behind him.

Recognition slams into her as she sees more closely the silhouettes - "Renji!" Rukia exclaimed in relief and scrambled to his side.

Large hands pushed against her and Renji shoved her away into the path of the bald headed men who shoved her again and Rukia fell onto her butt in the slippery grass.

_It hurts..._ Rukia clutched her chest against the feelings stabbing at her heart.

"I told you Rukia _Kuchiki_ just get home, I can't see you anymore" Renji snarled making Rukia flinch back from his tone, her hands clenched into the ground. The dark haired, well-built man who was beside Renji, Rukia now recognises as Hisagi Shuhei who she recalls was a student with her at the Academy; highly praised and respected. He crouches down, offering her his hand for a pull up. She carefully takes his fingers and is comforted by their warmth.

"This is Rukia? Ikkaku laughed, peering down at her in the limited light, Rukia backed away from his leer. "She's a scrawny thing, Abarai I don't know why you'd wanna-"

"Oh I do, she's adorable!" Yumichika crooned as Rukia shuddered as he tried to touch her again. She looked pleadingly to Renji but he, like her Nii-sama, would not meet her eyes. She could sense Gin's noxious reaitsu very close by; her eyes scanned the deep shadows.

Renji turned his back and began to walk away.

_Please…_

"Bye Kuchiki-dono." Renji muttered monotonously.

_No…_

"Goodbye sweetheart, I hope to see you again." Yumichika tittered.

"Heh see you round'" Ikkaku grumbled, slouching off after his comrades.

_Not alone, he's still out there._

"Come on men, where are your manners?" Shuhei asked "We can't just leave a young Lady out in the dark," He faces her again, smiling uneasily. "Right, Kuchiki–san, well go find those third seats of yours."

_He knows._ By the tenseness around his mouth and the way his eyes sweep the trees Rukia can tell he has realised someone is watching.

Shuhei gently puts a hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"You're trembling. Are you cold?"

"No." Rukia whispers.

* * *

**-X-X-X-**

**To be continued...**

**I'm sorry this has taken so long but updates will be much more regular now.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
